Fiat Lux
by Laulou
Summary: Angleterre XIXème siècle. D'étranges crimes gênent la tranquilité de sa Majesté. Pour y mettre fin, un étrange trio voit le jour. Une jeune française prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, un blondinet extravertit et un Comte aux allures froides. Amazing !
1. Prologue

**Décembre 1884 - France**

Il faisait doux ce jour-là, malgrès le froid hivernal qui avait frappé le manoir quelques jours auparavant.

Le majestueux jardin à la française était recouvert d'un léger tapis de neige. Tout était calme et silencieux. Le manoir, luxueux et élégant trônait au milieu de la neige et de petits nuages de fumée sortaient des multiples cheminées, l'on faisait du feu.

La majestueuse porte boisée s'ouvrit et une servante sortit de la demeure, le bois manquait.

L'intérieur de la demeure était des plus sublimes, les tapisseries ornées d'or mettaient en valeur les portraits de la Noble famille. Quelques fleurs de Lys apparaissaient sur les tableaux, symbole de la Royauté Française.

Un immense escalier, de marbre, se trouvait au fond de la pièce, le dît escalier se finissait en un palier qui eut, à son tour quelques marches de part et d'autres, formant un ensemble tout à fait symétrique.

Sur le mur, un gigantesque tableau était mit en valeur dans son cadre d'or, tableau, qui, part ailleurs semblait être un portrait de famille. Un homme vêtu d'un ensemble noir simple, mais très en vogue dans les années 1860, acquiesçait un léger sourire bien que ses yeux témoignaient en lui une profonde sévérité, droit et fier, il posait une main ferme sur l'épaule d'une femme assise sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, la femme souriait, ses yeux en amande avaient une lueur rieuse, c'était une femme comblée, ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé contrastés avec ceux de son mari, d'un blond éclatant. Sa robe était faite d'une soie des plus fines qu'il existe et de dentelle qui raffinait le tout.

Sur les genoux de cette femme, une petite fille de 5 ans d'âge souriait également, elle possédait des yeux d'un brun malicieux et ses cheveux de couleur châtain clair ondulés jusqu'à ses épaules. Les joues rougies, elle semblait respirait la vie à pleine bouffée. C'était une belle famille. Heureuse et soudée.

En dessous du tableau deux épées à fine lames étaient croisées, lames vers le bas. Le joignement des deux épées était symbolisé par une fleur de Lys. Sur les lames de chacune des épées étaient inscrits en lettres d'or le nom de la famille: 'Deroscher' cela était donc le blason de cette lignée…

Quelques notes de musique se firent entendre, quelqu'un jouait du piano.

-Père… Supplia l'enfant au bord des larmes.

L'homme en question toisait sa progéniture, d'un air autoritaire. L'enfant, assise sur la banquette du piano à queue était tremblante.

-Cela fait deux heures…

-Il en est hors de question ! Coupa le paternel. Tu ne sortira pas de cette pièce avant que cette portée ne soit parfaite !

La petite fille avait à peine dix ans, désespérée elle éclata en sanglot et reprit son morceau là où elle l'avait arrêté.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur la maitresse de maison. Elle était encore plus élégante que sur le tableau, cependant la lueur de ses yeux avait changé, elle semblait fatiguée.

-Henry, je t'en conjure, laisse cette enfant.

Elle s'était rapprochée et arrêtée près de son mari. La petite fille, ne prenant pas part à la conversation par peur de réprimandes continua de jouer.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

L'homme daigna enfin regardait sa femme, restant impassible suite aux nouvelles de celle-ci.

-Envois une lettre à la famille Edgecombe, Sophie, nous devons les tenir informer, eux aussi…

Il reporta son attention sur sa fille et posa une main sur une de ses épaules frêles.

-C'est bien Lucy, tu peux disposer à présent.

L'enfant s'arrêta net, se leva et quitta le pièce sans demander son reste en prenant le soin de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces sous l'air désolé de son père.

-J'ignore ce que nous ferons d'elle… Malheureusement elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère…

-Cesse tes sarcasmes Henry, les temps sont durs et toi tu ne penses qu'à tes futiles victoires. Réinstaure d'abord

l'honneur de cette famille… Il vaudrait mieux tout annuler !

-Tais-toi donc !

Agacé il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et regarda sa femme d'un œil noir.

-Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Cette famille est maudite !

Il sortit laissant sa femme seule, dans son désarroi.

-Nous courrons à notre perte…


	2. Quand l'orgueil engendre le pêché

**Mars 1889 - France**

En ce début de Mars, le temps était particulièrement pluvieux, ce qui n'empêchait pas un homme de marcher d'un pas vif et déterminé sous la pluie battante. Encapuchonné dans une longue cape noire descendant jusqu'à ses mollets, on ne voyait de lui, certaines mèche brunes et la pointe de son nez où perlait quelques gouttes de pluie.

L'individus monta la volée de marches qui l'amenèrent vers la grande porte boisée et méticuleusement travaillait. Il toqua trois coups secs. Une servante vînt lui ouvrir.

-Oh ! Monsieur le Comte, nous ne vous attendions pas avant -

Elle fut coupée par un revers de main de l'homme qui calqua ses bottes à l'extérieur. Il marqua une légère pause puis poussa violemment la domestique qui se claqua la tête contre le mur et sombra dans l'inconscience. Satisfait, il scruta la pièce des ses yeux sombres et retira sa cape, laissant voir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au physique qui aurait fait ravage dans les années 1850.

-Où est cette petite peste prétentieuse ?

Après avoir soufflé ces quelques mots, il se dirigea vers les escaliers d'une démarche nonchalante, et les monte d'une traite, attardant son regard sur le blason de la famille, seul ornement sur ce mur qui paraissait désespérément vide. Il continua sa quête et prit la volée de marches menant au couloir de gauche. Essayant de se faire le plus discret, il tendit l'oreille à chacune des portes. Alors qu'il allait perdre patience, une sorte de grattement irrégulier se fit entendre, il se rapprocha de la porte, très exactement la troisième à droite, au son des grattements se rajouter une sorte de crépitement… Un feu… Il ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Comment se porte mon adorable cousine ?

La cousine en question était assise derrière un bureau en ébène, remplissant diverses paperasses. Elle n'avait pas réagit à l'entrée en trombe de son cousin et continuait tranquillement son occupation .

-Eh bien, Louis, que fais-tu ici ? Je doute que tu t'inquiètes pour ma personne et dans la société, tu n'es pas connu pour tes visites de courtoisies…

L'homme tiqua, comme à son habitude, elle posait une question, question à laquelle elle répondait sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de se justifier. Mais le problème n'était pas là.

-Tu pourrais daigner me regarder quand je te parle. Ton éducation est à refaire, ma chère Lucy.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre, elle se redressa vivement, plaqua ses paumes de main sur le bureau d'ébène et planta son regard dans celui de son cousin. Ses longs cheveux châtains et ondulés étaient tirés en une queue de cheval, sur son front pâle, elle arborait une longue mèche, chose assez extravertie à cette époque. Elle portait une veste typique de l'Armée Napoléonienne Les boutons d'or et les épaulettes dorées ravivaient l'éclat de la veste.

-Quand cesseras-tu de t'habiller comme un homme ? Il faut savoir mettre ses courbes en valeur pour user de son charme, de plus tu devrais plus souvent sortir, monter ta côte de popularité, avec ton jolie minois tu serais courtiser par les plus beaux jeunes hommes des soirées mondaines.

L'Homme s'était à présent rapproché de sa cousine et s'était emparé de sons menton à l'aide de ses longs doigts aquilins. Celle-ci s'était laisser faire ses lèvres s'étirant d'un fin sourire moqueur, elle arqua un sourcil.

-Je n'ai hélas, point le temps de me pavaner dans ce genre de soirées.

Elle lui retira rapidement ses doigts qui lui caressaient à présent la joue et reprit son regard froid.

-Comment se porte les affaires ?

Lucy se rassit dans l'imposant fauteuil, posant un de ses coudes sur l'accoudoir, elle reposa sa joue dans le creux de sa main.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si ma chère. Reprendre l'entreprise de tes défunts parents n'est pas une mince affaire. De plus j'ai récemment appris que tu avais fait le serment de remonter l'estime de ta famille envers la France. Tu cherche toi-même les complications… Tes parents n'ont en aucuns cas nuit à notre Patrie.

-Tu prétends savoir qu'elles étaient leurs ambitions et leur acte final, mais tu baignes dans l'ignorance comme tous les autres. Seul notre Président est dans le confidence.

-C'est-à-dire ?

La curiosité du comte était maintenant à son plus haut niveau, ce qui arracha un sourire malicieux à la jeune fille.

-Tu en sais déjà de trop.

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine, pimbêche et cynique. Tu te penses invulnérables mais tu es faible. Faible car tu es seule, tu

n'as personne pour te soutenir, t'épauler. Beaucoup de gens parlent, on dit de toi que tu n'hésiterai pas à tuer pour parvenir à tes fins. Suite à ces rumeurs, j'ai fais quelques enquêtes pour prouver ton innocence. J'ai été stupide.

Louis marqua une légère pause, Lucy, elle, examinait tranquillement ses ongles, un sourire enjôleur parcourait ses lèvres. L'homme reprit, fouillant d'une main tremblante les poches intérieures de sa veste.

-C'en est désolant, je sais maintenant ce que tu es réellement… L'assassinat du Vicomte De Sartiges, je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas toute blanche dans cette affaire.

Lucy tiqua, elle parut déstabilisée le temps de quelques secondes et dirigea doucement sa main vers l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et entreprit de l'ouvrir discrètement.

-Qu'es-tu devenue ? Que cherches-tu à prouver, à faire ?

Il sortit un petit revolver d'une de ses poches et visa le front de sa cousine, au bord des larmes.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes tout cela, Lucy ou je serais obligé de …

Cette dernière s'était à présent emparé d'un petit couteau qu'elle glissa habilement dans sa manche de veste puis se leva et contourna le bureau malgré l'arme pointée sur elle.

-Tu n'oseras jamais tiré, je suis ta seule famille.

Il y eut un long silence. Elle en profita pour laisser glisser la lame le long de son poignet afin de pouvoir empoigner le couteau puis facilement, Louis baissa son arme malgré le danger.

-Comment une jeune fille de 14 ans a-t-elle pu devenir ainsi ?

-Ce que j'ai subi, a fait de moi, ce que je suis maintenant…

Tout se passa très rapidement, le bras de Lucy se leva et s'abattit sur le thorax de Louis. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et laissa tomber son arme en s'écroulant à terre.

-L…Lucy…

Un léger filet de sang sortit de sa bouche, la jeune fille s'agenouilla près de lui, lui retira le couteau et en essuya la lame.

-Tu en sais de trop, cela aurait pu me nuire…

Louis dans un dernier effort, prit la main de sa cousine et la lui serra en soufflant son dernier mot.

-Z… Zakhor…

Il sourit, ses yeux se voilaient déjà que Lucy les ferma. Elle fut plongé quelques temps dans ses pensées suite au dernier mot de son cousin. Puis se relevant elle hurla le nom de sa dame de compagnie pour que celle-ci efface toutes traces de son crime. Elle regarda pour la dernière fois sa victime gisant au sol et quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.


	3. Peine tortionnaire

**23 Mars 1889 France**

Le crépuscule tombait à présent sur la ville, le Printemps était revenu accompagné de sa douce tiédeur. La porte d'un grand bâtiment, assez rustique par ailleurs , s'ouvrit. Une silhouette se dessina alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'individus sortit du bâtiment et semblait attendre quelque chose. Se tenant bien droit sur le perron de marches, son attention était portée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse La chose ou plutôt la personne qu'il attendait sortit quelques instants plus tard. D'une taille moyenne et d'un pas aérien, une jeune femme vêtue en homme, tenait une lettre légèrement chiffonnée dans sa main tremblante. Un domestique ferma la porte derrière la jeune fille, passablement énervée.

- Eh bien Lucy, ta nouvelle mission te plaît-elle ?

Le jeune homme, auteur de cette phrase arborait une chevelure ébène et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Un léger rire moqueur s'en suivit .

- Affaires étrangères, non mais quel toupet !

- L'assassinat de ton cousin l'a mis dans une colère noire, c'était l'uns de ses meilleurs députés tu sais… Et puis l'air anglais te fera le plus grand bien !

Lucy lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers, ce qui arracha un sourire narquois au jeune homme. Devant cet air aussi cynique, elle préféra lui tourner le dos et s'emporta.

- Je déteste les Anglais, leur stupide langage, leur manière de dégénérés, leur cuisine immangeable, leur thé de quatre heures et leur pays ! Et tout cela, il le sait.

Elle avait exagérément appuyée certains mots en signe de consternation, les joues légèrement rougies par la colère fit pouffer son interlocuteur.

-Prend cela comme une réprimande. Et puis, une fois là-bas, ton rôle sera de représenter la France devant sa Majesté. Cela… Et quelques missions rien de plus enfantin pour toi.

Lucy, qui tournait le dos jusqu'à présent à son interlocuteur se retourna vivement, très intéressée.

- De quelles missions parles-tu, Nicolas ?

Le dénommé Nicolas se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je n'ai le droit de vous divulguer que le nom de votre hôte.

- Qui est ?

- Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, issu d'une célèbre famille en Angleterre. Vous vous entendrez à meilleur, j'en suis sûr…

La dernière phrase eut une intonation des plus étranges, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune aristocrate. Sans plus attendre Nicolas lui fit u baise main en se courbant légèrement. Sous cet acte de galanterie Lucy retira vivement sa main, comme si un choc électrique l'avait parcouru. Nicolas se redressa et soupira.

- Il faudra bien t'y faire Lucy, une fois en Angleterre, le jeu de rôle reprend et je ne pense pas qu'une femme habillée en homme, fasse bonne figure, surtout dans les bals er les réceptions mondaines.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le martèlement de sabots sur la route pavée. Une calèche fit son apparition et s'arrêta près du perron, Lucy dévala les marches et se dirigea vers la calèche, un valet lui ouvrit la porte, elle monta sur le marchepied et se retourna une dernière fois vers son interlocuteur.

- Une fois en Angleterre une lettre de ta part sera toujours la bienvenue, je risque de mourir d'ennuis…

- Je t'enverrai des nouvelles de ma personne, accompagnée de la liste de mes conquêtes amoureuses.

Nicolas lui fit un clin d'œil éloquent. Exaspérée devant le sans-gêne de ce dernier elle leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans la calèche sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, la porte se referma. Elle baissa son regard vers la lettre et médita quelque temps. Cela était vrai, elle détestait l'Angleterre et ses habitants, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs… Elle se massa les tempes. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire des relations, son emploie du temps étant surchargé et question fiancé, elle ne se voyait absolument pas « batifoler» avec un homme, trop futile. Elle s'enfonça dans la banquette moelleuse et bordeaux de la calèche. Et puis ce Comte Phantomhive… Ce nom lui semblait vaguement familier. Des recherches s'imposaient, elle voulait savoir où elle allait mettre les pieds. Cela ne devait pas être une coïncidence,

Le Président n'enverrait jamais son «éclaireuse» chez une personne quelque conque… Et puis ses missions dont lui avait brièvement parlé Nicolas, qu'elles étaient telles ? Elle plia maladroitement la lettre et la mit sans unes des poches intérieures de sa veste. Cela l'a consternait, habituellement elle était au courant de sa prochaine mission, mais là tous se déroulait différemment. Elle croisa les jambes.

Quoiqu'il en fusse, elle était obligée d'accepter et elle l'avouait, elle prenait un malin plaisir à les accomplir. Un sourire narquois parcouru ses lèvres en même temps qu'une phrase parcourait ses pensées.

« Qu'importe la perte de nombreuses vies humaines, je payerai ma dette. »


	4. Oxymore

**27 Mars - Centre de l'Angleterre.**

**Le temps était gris et sombre malgré le début d'après-midi. La route de campagne était calme et paisible. Les arbres aux multiples bourgeons se dressaient maintenant le long du chemin tels une hais d'honneur improvisée. Une calèche tirée par deux chevaux gris pommelés vînt déranger la sérénité de ce lieu. Le cocher semblait épuisé et les deux destriers trottaient lourdement. A l'intérieur de la calèche l'ambiance n'était pas non plus à son apogée. Lucy, accoudée à la fenêtre de la calèche, croisait et décroisait ses jambes en regardant le paysage d'un air absent. Sa dame de compagnie, assise en face d'elle contrastait parfaitement avec l'humeur de sa maîtresse, apparemment heureuse de ce voyage en terre anglaise, elle sourit.**

**- Nous arrivons bientôt Mademoiselle.**

**Lucy ne daigna pas lever les yeux et continua à scruter les alentours. « Tous était si… morne » pensa-t-elle. Le voyage s'était très mal passé, ayant le mal de mer, elle avait dû dormir pendant toute la traversée, et pour couronner le tout, cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'elle parcourait ces routes sinueuses sans la moindre pause. Elle soupira. Comme l'avait prédit, le Président ne l'avait pas mise chez une quelconque personne. Après maintes recherches, elle avait découvert que le Comte Phantomhive était en réalité un adolescent âgé de 13 ans. Chien de garde de la Reine était noté en encre rouge sur le dossier confidentiel qu'elle avait consulté. Peut être jouait-il le même rôle ? Elle en doutait… Elle desserra le nœud du col de sa chemise. Ne préférant pas écouter les conseils de Nicolas, elle s'était habillée en homme. La calèche s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un homme vêtu de noir, sous l'effet de surprise la dame de compagnie poussa un léger cri de stupeur et Lucy porta sa main à son arme rangée dans une de ses poches « au cas où » . L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau d'ivoire prit la parole. Lucy tiqua sur ses yeux… pourpres.**

**- Bienvenue au Manoir de la Noble Famille Phantomhive, Lady Deroscher. Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis et je suis le majordome de Monsieur.**

**Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'une légère courbette et tendit l'une de ses mains à Lucy pour l'aider à **

**descendre de la calèche. Cette dernière dit mine d'ignorer la main tendue et descendue seule. Elle ricana en voyant le « manoir », tout à fait différent du sien. Le jardin n'était pas sous son meilleur jour, des arbres à moitié déracinés et aucune symétrie apparente, un vrai désordre et un manque de goût total accompagné du mauvais entretient, choses sûrement normal chez les Anglais pensa-t-elle. Sebastian reprit.**

**- Bien… Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… Monsieur vous attend…**

**Il fit un geste las de sa main ganté en direction de l'entrée. Elle hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers la porte, le majordome lui emboîta le pas afin de lui ouvrir cette dernière. Elle rentra et la première chose qu'elle vue fut un escalier et un adolescent se tenant bien droit, légèrement accoudé à l'une des rampes. Elle le dévisagea, les cheveux gris-perle et un unique œil, bleu océan l'examinait toute entière. Son attention fut alors attiré sur le cache-œil, elle résuma que celui-ci avait perdu son œil lors de la mort de ses parents et de l'incident de son manoir, manoir par ailleurs reconstruit…**

**L'ambiance était froide, aussi froide que l'expression du visage du jeune comte, il descendit et vint à sa rencontre. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle le dominait de quelques centimètres.**

**- Bienvenue Miss Deroscher, j'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé…**

**Elle marqua une légère pause le temps de se réhabituer à la langue anglaise. Le ton de Ciel était aussi froid que son visage, elle plongea son regard dans son unique œil et cru apercevoir un léger sentiment de… rivalité ?**

**- Le mieux du monde Comte Phantomhive.**

**- Bien…**

**Il semblait alors à Lucy que celui-ci examinait ses vêtements. Le doute en fut certifié quand ce dernier arqua un sourcil.**

**- Tout cela est très original pour une Lady, c'est une mode en France ?**

**Lucy ouvrit légèrement la bouche afin de répondre à sa « question », quand celui-ci ricana tout en se dirigeant vers la salon.**

**Assise dans un des deux canapés vermillons se faisant face, Lucy, jambes croisée examinait sa tasse de thé à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore touché. Son hôte, lui, tasse à la main semblait apprécier la situation. Lucy regarda l'horloge, quatre heures allait sonné, cela faisait donc 15 minutes qu'elle était en présence du Comte, l'ambiance, électrique et tendue semblait présager les plus mauvaises augures. Elle releva le regard pour croiser celui de Ciel, un fin sourire narquois avait pris possession de ses lèvres, il semblait ravie de tous. Voyant son expression, un regard noir lui fut lancé.**

**- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de la situation.**

**Elle sursauta légèrement suite à la soudaine prise de parole.**

**- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis là pour voir votre Reine et vous êtes mon hôte, rien de plus simple.**

**Il semblait vivement exaspéré par sa réponse et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table située entre les deux canapés.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous ne savez rien.**

**Il regarda l'horloge, Lucy rougit de honte, son honneur en prenait un sacré coup.**

**- Alors ne me laissez pas patauger dans l'ignorance et confiez-moi la situation.**

**- Je vous divulguerez le tout quand notre troisième invité arrivera. *son ton changea et parut plus sec* Si il n'est pas en retard !**

**Quatre heures sonna. Au quatrième coup de l'horloge, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Lucy eut le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde et une rafale de couleur mauve courir vers un Ciel exaspéré. Le garçon se jeta sur le canapé et s'empara des épaules du Comte tout en le câlinant.**

**- Oh ! Ciel comme cela me fais chaud au cœur ! C'est la première fois que tu m'invites, j'en suis énormément touché.**

**Il frotta sa chevelure dorée contre la joue du jeune Comte en riant, sous l'air médusé de Lucy. Les Anglais étaient pires que ce qu'elle pensait… Autant par leur comportement, que par leur goût vestimentaire… Le blondinet en était la preuve idéale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un veston vert, une chemise immaculée et une longue veste mauve, cela passé, mais un short avec des bas… pour un homme ?! Ciel, agacé, repoussa le jeune homme d'une main, comme si de rien n'était.**

**- Comte Trancy, il serait préférable de vous tenir en homme mûr, j'ai de la visite…**

**Alois se releva, agacé et s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Lucy. Leur regard se croisèrent, jamais elle n'avait vu des yeux aussi bleus. Il devait avoir son âge. Un silence s'installa.**

**- C'est qui, elle ? *Il regarda Ciel, et reprit d'un air théâtral* Tu me trompes, c'est ça ?!**

**Sous le ton employé Lucy se leva, Ciel reprit la situation en main.**

**- Enfin ! Calmez-vous et rasseyez-vous. Alois, cesse tes broutilles et assied toi à côté de notre française, Lady Lucy Deroscher.**

**Lucy se rassit, Alois se rapprocha alors tout près de son visage et lui souffla.**

**- Ma mignonne, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi, j'adore les langues étrangères !**

**Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne sachant quoi répondre elle rougit violemment de colère. Un coureur de jupons ? Encore ?! Elle pensa brièvement à Nicolas et à son tableau de chasse. Et puis cette voix puait le luxure, elle frissonna.**

**- Vous êtes ignoble ! Même une truie en chaleur fuirait devant vos avances ! **

**Satisfait de sa réaction, il sourit et s'assit près d'elle. Cette dernière s'écarta vivement en s'asseyant à l'extrémité du canapé, et ne préférant pas s'enfoncer, elle s'assit sur le rebord, afin de se lever rapidement si le dégénéré avait pour soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus. Préférant rester sur ses gardes elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Après cette légère distraction, Ciel leur jeta un regard glacial et reprit.**

**- Lady Deroscher, je vous présente le Comte Alois Trancy…**

**Alois le coupa.**

**- Ciel, arrête de nous vouvoyer… *Il était à présent très sérieux, et parlait comme un parfait aristocrate, Lucy en fut déstabilisée* Nous devons faire équipe tous ensemble après tout. *Il se retourna vers Lucy et lui sourit* Appelez-moi Alois.**

**Après la prise de parole d'Alois, celle-ci avait blêmie, son regard allant de Ciel à Alois.**

**- E… Equipe ?**

**- Exactement ! *Ciel sortit une lettre officielle* Votre Président vous a transféré en Angleterre pour nous assister dans notre enquête, on vous dit l'une des meilleures espionnes de France. Mais passons, le problème est que depuis quelques semaines, un meurtrier gêne la sérénité de notre Pays et tourmente notre Majesté. *Il tendit la lettre à Lucy qui l'a prit et l'a survola***

**- Quel genre de crimes ?**

**Ce fut Alois qui répondit, sourire au coin des lèvres, il prit la tasse de thé que Lucy n'avait pas encore touché.**

**- De jeunes Ladies sont sauvagement assassinées, 6 ont été retrouvé, poignardé. La dernière avait 16 ans, décédée de 12 coups de couteau au niveau du thorax. *Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, Ciel continua***

**- Les victimes ont toutes un point commun, elles étaient encore pures. Pures et fiancées.**

**- Tu oublies quelque chose, Ciel . *Il posa sa tasse, se leva et prit la lettre des mains de Lucy qui releva le regard* Toutes les victimes ont été retrouvé près d'un lieu de culte, les Cathédrales notamment… *Il regarda Lucy, son air sérieux fut remplacé en quelques secondes d'un sourire pleins de sous-entendus* Alors… Intéressée ? **

**Choquée par le double-sens à peine masqué de sa phrase elle se retourna vers Ciel.**

**- Hors de question ! Bien que cela soit fort intéressant, je refuse ! **

**Le jeune comte soupira et lui répondit las.**

**- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix… Notre Majesté et votre Président ont conclu un contrat ensemble, afin de renfoncer l'entente de nos deux pays. Et puis, nous en avons pour 1 mois à passer ensemble et encore, ceci reste un minimum…**

**Le cœur de Lucy rata un battement, Alois suite à cette nouvelle semblait ravit, éclatant de rire il lança quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas tant que ça tête tournait. Elle le vit alors improviser quelques pas de danse en claquant des doigts.**

**- Olé ! **

**Elle se sentit glisser… Puis ce fut le noir complet…**


	5. Nouvelle alliance

**29 Mars 1889 - Londres**

**Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle était là, à attendre que le blondinet se souvienne du chemin exacte. Dix heures du soir étaient largement passées et le froid lui glacé les os.**

**- Tu ne connais même pas la Capitale de ton propre pays ?! *la jeune fille se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspérée* C'en est déplorable…**

**- Ce n'est absolument pas ma faute Lucy, *il scruta les alentours, concentré* Ta présence brouille mes capacités mentales. Mais je te pardonne, tu es jolie comme un cœur.**

**Il ricana, il se trouvait qu'en effet Lucy arborée une magnifique tenue de soubrette, aussi courte qu'indécente. Malgré les efforts inespérés de Lucy, pour éviter cela, le jeune homme ne voulait rien savoir et elle tentait vainement de tirer sur les bords de la robe pour cacher ses cuisses.**

**- Enfin ! Ciel nous a dit de nous rendre chez un croque-mort, et tu as toi-même que tu connaissais le chemin . Je le savais ! J'aurais dû rester avec lui, incapable ! Où est ton majordome ?**

**Alois lui prit soudainement le bras et le tira pour commencer à marcher d'un pas pressé. **

**- Idiote ! Ne parle pas si fort ! D'une part je ne suis pas un incapable ! *il accéléra le pas, Lucy trébucha* Et je te le répète encore une fois, Claude est partit porté une lettre à la Reine. Maintenant sois docile et tais-toi, tu es censée être ma servante. **

**Elle se tut, en effet personne ne devait les reconnaitre, que ce soit Scotland Yard ou simples citoyens. **

**Même si il faisait sombre, ils devaient prendre les précautions nécessaires. Ainsi, sachant que les citoyens de Londres croient que les deux limiers de la Reine ne s'entendent absolument pas, Ciel et Alois ne devaient jamais se parler ou simplement se rencontrer en public sous leur aspect naturel, le déguisement était donc de rigueur, à la grande joie d'Alois et au grand damne des deux derniers.**

**Alois, lui habillé en riche Lady, arboré une longue perruque de cheveux bouclés et blonds lui tombant jusqu'en bas du dos. Il lui lâcha le bras, en voyant un homme à quelques mètres. L'homme était adossé à un mur et semblait lire un journal. Alois se stoppa et murmura.**

**- C'est ici …**

**Il fit un signe de tête vers une immense pancarte avec pour légende « UNDERTAKER » . Il regarda Lucy et à peine eut-il fait un pas que celle-ci le tira par le bras et le poussa dans une ruelle située, par chance, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés, il le rejoignit.**

**- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? *il prit un sourire pervers et l'a prit par la taille* Chérie … Ces choses là ne se font pas dehors … *il soupira, et lui prit son menton entre ses doigts* Par contre, je serai tout à toi après et -**

**Elle le coupa et se détacha rapidement de son « étreinte »**

**- Espèce de sombre crétin ! *elle se calma un peu* Avoue que cela paraitrait singulier si quelqu'un voyait une riche Lady et sa servante rentrer chez un croque-mort à 22 heures du soir ! **

**- Hn… Tu parles de ce type ? *il tourna son regard vers la rue principale* Attendons qu'il parte, tant qu'il y a un tant soit peu de lumière…**

**- 10 min plus tard -**

**Après une attente presque interminable, l'homme plia son journal et passa devant la ruelle où se trouvait les deux « fugitifs », occupés à se coller aux murs en le regardant passer. L'homme enleva sa veste laissant apparaitre une cape mi-longue, noire et un insigne argenté, un uniforme…**

**Ils attendirent quelques minutes et se décollèrent des murs le plus discrètement possible, regardant si la voie est libre, ils coururent vers la porte de l'undertaker et Alois toqua, un homme à l'aspect plutôt étrange vînt leur ouvrir, de longs cheveux gris tombés le long de son dos et de grandes mèches cachées entièrement ses yeux.**

**- Bienvenue mes chères ladies…**

**Il s'écarta en pouffant, leur laissant la place pour entrer, Ciel était là, non déguisé et passablement énervé.**

**- Vous avez plus d'une demie heure de retard ! *il posa son regard sévère sur Alois, celui-ci répliqua***

**- Il se trouvait que Mademoiselle, *il désigna Lucy d'un revers de main* souhaitait visiter les ruelles de notre belle Capitale, et en tant que parfait gentleman je me devais de répondre à ses désirs.**

**Ciel regarda Lucy d'un air désespéré et reprit froidement.**

**- Ceci n'est pas une visite touristique ! *Elle ouvrit la bouche voulant répondre* Je ne veux rien savoir ! *Elle l'a referma, piteuse sous l'air goguenard d'Alois* Bien… Si nous sommes ici-**

**- Ciel, vas en droit au fait ! **

**- Il se trouve que l'Undertaker ait fait une autopsie des deux dernières victimes.**

**- Vraiment ? *Lucy arqua un sourcil et regarda l'Undertaker* Je pensais que ces pratiques étaient illégales.**

**- Elles le sont, en effet. *l'homme ria* Mais ma personne ne dépend pas de la Reine et de ses lois. Je suis une sorte de … rebelle. *il accentua le mot en regardant Ciel* Si vous vous donnez la peine de me suivre…**

**Il quitta la pièce, passant par une petite porte à peine dissimulée, Ciel le suivit, Lucy lui emboîta le pas suivit d'Alois. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un cercueil en chêne massif. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur de jais et à la peau anormalement blanche reposait en position mortuaire. Ils se rapprochèrent du cercueil.**

**- Je vous présente Jane Cronwell, jeune Lady âgée de 16 ans, décédée il y a deux jours de 15 coups de couteau en plein thorax.**

**Personne ne répondit, trop occupé a contemplé le cadavre.**

**- Les quelques informations des journaux sont vraies, mais quelques peu déformées. De plus sur les deux corps que j'ai moi-même examinés, quelques doses de narcotines étaient dissimulées.**

**Lucy prit la main de la jeune femme et examina le dessous de ses ongles et retourna son poignet sous l'air inquisiteur de Ciel, ravit de la voir à l'œuvre. Apercevant une sorte de marque sur la peau du poignet, elle fronça les sourcils, Alois prit la parole.**

**- Qu'est-ce que cette marque ?**

**- C'est une sorte de fleur croisée d'un poignard, toutes les victimes en portent une. Sûrement une signature du meurtrier, marquée bien sûr au fer blanc.**


End file.
